EL DIARIO
by MaraGaunt
Summary: Quien dijo que no se podia enloquecer por amor, al punto de matar por venganza...? One Shot para The Sadness Story Contest.


**The Sadness Story Contest**

**MaraGaunt**

**El Diario. **

**Bella/Edward**

**Sumary: Quien dijo que no se podia enloquecer por amor, al punto de matar por venganza...? One Shot para The Sadness Story Contest. **

**Rating: K+**

**4052 palabras**

_**El Diario**_

Edward Cullen

Y que si pecaba de mirón. Y que si aunque lo intentara no podia quitarle los ojos de encima.

Total ella nunca se enteraría de que la miraba. Todos los días estaba enfrascada en sus lecturas absurdas o misteriosas que hacían que cada parte de mi quisiera perderse en ellas, ser el artífice de su fantasía. Eramos amigos hace mucho tiempo, pero ya no. Ella ya no quería mi amistad, y ese era el hecho.

Helecho es una planta. La realidad triste era otra.

Isabella Swan, la chica que compartía conmigo cada clase que teníamos en la escuela. Ella nunca me había mirado, nunca habíamos cruzado mas que un saludo formal desde que ella había cumplido los 13 y yo los 15.

Pero yo si la miraba. Sabia que era una chica acomplejada, desdeñosa consigo misma y que solo quería morirse.

Llegue al suburbio cuando tenia 6 años y ella cuatro. Mis padres habían decidido separarse y mi madre había decidido venir a este pueblucho a superar el dolor de la separación, trayéndome con ella, sin dejarme ir con mi padre.

Cuando llegamos pensé en si mi vecino seria algún chico con el que podría jugar a la pelota y aventurarme en salvajes recorridos por los recodos de los jardines que se apreciaban fuera.

Pero cuando aparcamos vi que de la casa de enfrente salia una pequeña, jamas había visto a un niño apagado pero ella parecía estarlo. Era como si fuera un despojo de humano que a pesar de su corta estatura hubiera vivido mas que cualquier otro niño y quizá alguno que otro adulto. Cuando vio a los vecinos, su carita se levanto del pasto y pude ver que uno de sus pómulos presentaba una mancha violácea.

Cuando la mire corrió a esconderse y pensé que la idea de hacer nuevos amiguismos se evaporaba como hielo seco.

Intente tentarla con mis juguetes, mis cosas, no quería aburrirme demasiado pronto y ser el dolor de cabeza de mi madre, por que aun a esa corta edad entendía que lo era.

Pero debía tener algún encanto escondido por que después de seis semanas de intentar acercarme a ella finalmente había logrado que me hablase. Luego comenzó a relajarse y desde ahí nos convertimos en los mejores amigos.

Nos conocíamos bien, ella sabia que mi madre no era amorosa y que yo realmente no quería estar ahí, yo sabia que ella estaba en manos de una familia de acogida la cual la maltrataba con brusquedad. De niños habíamos emprendido aventuras relacionadas con los bastos campos que se extendían detrás de ambas casas. De hecho parecíamos ser los únicos niños del vecindario.

Estaba mas unido a ella que mi madre y no me importaba. De niño le había prometido que nos íbamos a ir juntos a algún país lejano, lejos de las personas que encontraban indeseable nuestras presencias. Ella se reía y me contaba de sus ilusiones de visitar el campo abierto y las grandes ciudades japonesas.

Con ella conté hasta que cumplí mis quince años y decidí conseguir una novia.

Cuando se lo conté se quedo mirándome impasible, como si no pudiera creerlo.

- una novia? - me pregunto dos veces antes de bajar la mirada hacia sus manos, en donde se reflejaban los hematomas curados de la paliza que había recibido una semana atrás por llegar tarde por mi culpa.

Cuando la había visto había deseado cargarme a golpes a su padrastro relinchon pero ella me había pedido que no lo hiciera, que cuando se hiciera mayor iba a dejarlo todo para que nos fuéramos juntos como se lo había prometido.

Y una semana después yo le contaba que tenia mi primera novia. Había permanecido en silencio y taciturna mientras yo le decía cuan encantadora era Tanya. Luego cuando deje de hablar por que era tiempo de regresar a hacer la cena para su padrastro ella se puso de pie antes que yo pudiera seguirla me abrazo por detrás apoyando la cabeza en mi espalda, era como un misterioso abrazo de despedida, o así se había sentido. En el momento en que iba a replicarle ella se levanto y solo me dijo

- adiós Edward -

Para mi vida pareció que ese día había cambiado todo. Nunca volví a tener tiempo para verla a ella ya que Tanya acaparaba todo de mi vida. Ella tampoco me buscaba pero se lo agradecía enormemente ya que Tanya era demasiado celosa.

Luego que nuestras charlas se remitieron a lo básico de la escuela, me di cuenta tardíamente que había abandonado a mi amiga.

Rabia pasado un año desde que le hablara de índole personal a ella, era como si de repente fuéramos dos desconocidos.

Pero yo estaba cegado por Tanya. Mi mundo giraba al rededor de ella de una manera extraña.

Tener un noviazgo con ella me acarreo la oportunidad de hacer amistad con los pijos de la clase, la pandilla de los mas populares.

Cuando estábamos en el campus podia ver a lo lejos la imagen de Bella, sentada bajo un árbol, enfrascada en lecturas románticas, o en la escritura de un cuaderno negro que había empezado a llevar, lo había mirado a hurtadillas, era gastado pero aun así limpio, como si tuviera muchos años encima, pero años de cuidado y de letras de lo que ella escribía. Me sentía culpable al no estar interesado en lo que ella hacia, en haberla abandonado por Tanya y por verme rodeado de repente de los amigos que siempre quise tener y que ahora tenia.

Tres años después el contacto con mi amiga de la infancia era casi nulo, hoy estábamos en clase de ciencia y ella estaba en su esquina favorita, donde no entraba la luz del sol y donde casi ninguno de los profesores reparaba en su presencia. Escribía con saña, casi colérica en ese cuaderno negro, seguía cada trazo de su letra con sus profundos ojos oscuros que se habían vuelto casi gatunos cuando dejo atrás la pubertad. Rabia visto cada cambio por que cada día que pasaba, en algún pequeño minuto pensaba en cuando eramos niños con sueños puramente alcanzables, como toda imaginación podia serlo. Había sido consciente de como su redonda nariz había dado paso a una nariz respingada y puntiaguda, como sus pómulos se habían estirado dándole el aire de reina que ella no parecía apreciar, había crecido en estatura, piernas y belleza.

Durante ciertos momentos añoraba su compañía y mas aun descargar en ella mis temores adolescentes referentes a lo que haría cuando el año senior terminara.

Quería preguntarle si sus sueños de ir a Japón eran validos aun. Si alguno de sus proyectos infantiles iban a dar resultado.

Cuatro días después deje de ver a Tanya, rompimos nuestra relación cuando me di cuenta de que James, el capitán de nuestro equipo de football se la estaba tirando en el salón de instrumentos.

Me sentí asqueado de tantas mentiras. Ese día busque desesperadamente a Bella para hablarle, para disculparme de mi distanciamiento de años, de pedirle que me perdonara por haberla abandonado a mis propios deseos.

Pero Bella no estaba en el instituto. Pregunte a uno de los alumnos neutrales de nuestro salón y el me dijo que hacia cuatro días Bella no se presentaba, sus padres enviaban notas regulares comentando que estaba enferma y que no regresaría en tanto no estuviera bien.

Soporte la situación durante dos días mas, dándome cuenta de cuan mas falsos eran mis supuestos amigos, quienes cuando se enteraron de que había dejado a la perra de Tanya armaron corrillo para alabar la nueva relación de ella con James.

Y yo me estaba agobiando por desahogarme.

Sin pensar en lo que hacia, ni en los problemas que podia causarle a ella en cuanto llegue a casa me dirigí directamente a la de ella. Toque varias veces pero ellos no se encontraban allí, pero si ella estaba enferma seguramente no bajaría a abrir la puerta. Recordé que en los jardines de atrás ella siempre camuflaba una llave para la entrada trasera a fin de poder entrar y salir cuando se escapaba en nuestras aventuras. Pensé que tal vez esa llave hubiera dejado de estar ahí cuando cortamos comunicación.

Salte la verja y empece a buscar la llave como un poseso, mas a la izquierda...allí donde ella sabia que sus padres no la encontrarían...

Y allí estaba, en la base corteza, cuartada por los años y casi oxidada podia no servir, pero merecía la pena intentarlo.

Accione la vieja manilla con la llave profundamente aliviado de que sirviera.

Cuando cruce la cocina una ligerisima capa de polvo se encontraba en el recinto, como su hiciera una semana que nadie viviera allí.

Subí las escaleras silenciosamente y entre a la que sabia que era la habitación.

Me quede parado contemplando esa habitación, estaba llena de flores, algunas de ellas marchitas, olía lúgubre pero era algo casi seductor en la esencia. Arrebujada a un lado de la estrecha cama se veía una figura tapada hasta el cabello.

- Bella? - llame suavemente tratando de no asustarla si estaba dormida. Cuando me acerque mas pude percibir un temblor bajo las mantas.

- Bella? - llame nuevamente acercando mi mano para retirar la sabana blanca. Cuando lo hice retrocedí espantado cuando la vi.

Estaba blanca, como muerta solo que aun temblaba, quite la sabana completamente en un acto reflejo y me quede paralizado cuando vi la extensión de su pierna derecha enrojecida, como si estuviera quemada, tenia los brazos llenos de moretones y temblaba silenciosamente.

- Dios Mio – pude exclamar antes de levantarla de allí y sacarla de la habitación en mis brazos. Cuando la tenia así el cuaderno negro que había estado sosteniendo contra ella callo al suelo, pero ahora era mas importante ella. Llame a voces a sus padres sabiendo de antemano que no estaban allí, mi madre y casi todos los vecinos escucharon mis gritos.

Mi madre sorprendida pero activa saco el coche promedio del cual se valía y con su ayuda pude meter a Bella en el. Mi madre me dio las llave y en cuanto las tuve salte dentro del auto y acelere de tal manera que los neumáticos chirriaron en el pavimento y hicieron humo antes de poder conducir rápidamente hacia el hospital de la ciudad, Miraba de hito en hito a mi única verdadera amiga preguntándome que demonios le había pasado. Su cara estaba magullada en las mejillas blanquecinas y todo su cuerpo, cubierto por una camisa sin mangas y unos shorts blancos estaba amoratada, como si la hubieran golpeado brutalmente.

Ingrese a urgencias con Bella vociferando acerca de pedir ayuda. Uno de los enfermeros trajo una camilla y el medico comenzó a llevarla hacia la sala de reanimación. Pero no me fue permitido entrar a pesar de que luche contra el de seguridad para hacerlo, finalmente me redujo y me dijo que si quería quedarme dentro del hospital lo mejor era que me calmara. No podia abandonar a Bella ahora por lo que trate de serenarme buscando una explicación.

Las horas pasaron y nadie me decía nada, nadie informaba nada y yo me carcomía pensando en ella y en lo mucho que necesito de mi cuando no estuve para ella. Por que había sacrificado su amistad sincera? Por entregar tres años de mi vida a una perra que quien sabe desde cuando se acostaba con mi supuesto amigo.

Cerca de media noche, cuando solo me encontraba yo en la sala de espera un medico, con la bata cubierta de sangre y retirándose el tapabocas se acercaba a mi por entre el pasillo que conducía a la sala de reanimación.

- Es familiar de la muchacha? - pregunto mirando primero a ambos lados como asegurándose de que no podia haber alguien mas

- es como...mi hermana - - casi dije mi novia pero me retracte en ultimo momento.

- Me llamo Brandy y soy el medico general de emergencias de este lugar...-

- como...- pero no necesitaba que le hiciera la pregunta completa, los ojos imponentes se volvieron impotentes hacia mi rostro

- lo siento muchacho, sus traumas internos eran demasiado graves...

- eran? - pregunte negando con todo mi ser lo evidente.

- lo siento mucho, chico, tu hermana...vive aun...pero...no sobrevivirá la noche.

El medico parecía dolido al darme esa noticia, yo me había quedado seco, parado frió como ella, mirándolo, negandolo pero dándome cuenta de que esto no era una pesadilla sino una cruda realidad, cruel y despiadada como yo había abandonado a Bella.

- puedo...?.-

- no creo que ya pueda escucharlo, puede despedirse de ella – dijo el medico dándose la vuelta y yéndose por el pasillo dándome la seña de que lo siguiera.

Cuando entramos a la sala de reanimación el olor fenico entro a mi nariz, mezclado con el de las flores que Bella aun tenia sobre su cuerpo. Estaba conectada con aparatos que funcionaban lentamente en el momento de hacer sus trazados.

Se estaba muriendo, y lo hacia pensando que estaba sola, como siempre lo había estado. Al final yo, quien estaba seguro, había sido su único amigo, también había abandonado la compañía de ella como si no la quisiera.

Aun a la pálida luz de la lampara de quirofano me pareció que se veía como un ángel interrenal, y que ahí, en cuanto dejara su cuerpo, era exactamente con ángeles con quien iba a estar.

Quería que me escuchara, que me perdonara, que quitara de mis hombros la `pesada carga que suponía el profundo remordimiento que tenia en mis entrañas. La recordaba aun viva, días antes, escribiendo rápidamente en el cuaderno negro, negándome el misterio que suponían sus ocultas escrituras, negándose a hablar, como si temiera usar su propia voz.

Haciendo delicadamente una de sus frías manos a un lado me acomode de manera que tuviera su pequeño cuerpo inerte recostado junto al mio, tratando de transmitirle el calor que le había sido negado desde niña, el calor que ella ya no estaba en capacidad de recibir.

Me seguí preguntando durante toda la noche que demonios era lo que le había pasado, pero no podia dar una razón lógica. Contra mi voluntad me quede dormido preguntándome por que su frío cuerpo me transmitía el calor que nunca sentí cuando abrace a Tanya tantas veces en una cama.

Cuando desperté el pitido de una de las maquinas resonaba inintermitente, como si se tratara de un lapicero que dibujaba una linea eterna con ruido. Cuando escuche los pasos de una de las enfermeras tras de mi apagando el aparato y suspirando comprendí que hacia tiempo que Bella ya no estaba ahí. Hacia tiempo que Isabella Swan había dejado de existir.

Cada uno de los médicos trato de apartarme de su cuerpo muerto en las horas que siguieron. No podia llorar, un puño se cerraba alrededor de mi garganta mientras miles de agujas de dolor se clavaban en mi corazón, miles de imágenes de los dos, jugando, hablando, de cuando yo le regalaba flores para que adornara su habitación o se las ponía entre el húmedo cabello después de jugar en la charca.

La deje ir lentamente,.

Cuando salia un oficial de policía me estaba esperando, llevando a cabo la investigación que se había iniciado cuando los vecinos reportaron el incidente.

Sus padres de acogida habían cometido el crimen y estaban huyendo, no tenían pista de ellos por ningún lado.

- Parece que se origino una rabieta por parte de su madre, su padre la acusaba de coquetear con el, o eso cuentan los vecinos que hace una semana escucharon la discusión. Parece que alguien derramo algo y después se escucho un grito, luego golpes y mas golpes. Los padres de acogida tenían perfil psicópata, parece que los golpes hacia ella eran con la firme intención de asesinarla.

Yo miraba al oficial procesando toda esa información, recibiéndola en mi mientras pensaba en Bella y Japon. Cerré los ojos con fuerza cuando vergonzosas lagrimas asomaron fuera de ellos. Sin decir una palabra mas me devolví al suburbio abstraído, como si todo lo anterior no hubiera pasado. Como si la fuerza de algo mas poderoso que yo me impulsara a ir allá. Me detuve frente a la casa de Bella y baje del auto con la evidente intención de entrar. Subí las escaleras nuevamente como si 24 horas atrás no hubiera hecho lo mismo para encontrar el casi cadáver de mi mejor amiga. La habitación permanencia fría, inamovible, como la temple voluntad de mi valiente chiquilla.

Di dos pasos hacia la cama y mi pie se apoyo en una superficie dura. Cuando hinque la vista vi el cuaderno negro en el que ella había escrito tan seguido.

Ahora que Bella no estaba, me parecía por demás justo que pudiera espiar entre sus cosas para saber que sueños que me había confesado habían cambiado. Cuando cogí el cuaderno de la punta, una fina hilera de pétalos de flores brotaron de difernetes partes de este cayendo suavemente al suelo, eran petalos de flores amarillentos y resecos, de las flores que yo le ponia en el cabello. Abrí el cuaderno lentamente y mis ojos viajaron por la primera frase que vi.

"por que si mi mente sabe que nunca sera mio me empeño en no ver lo evidente, perdí a Edward por que nunca lo merecí, por que a su lado no era mas grande que el virus que crea la gripa".

Pase las paginas una y otra vez encontrando reseñas de fechas y mas frases. No había una sola pagina en donde mi nombre no estuviera escrito.

"Hoy puedo verlo pero no puedo admitir los sentimientos que despierta en mi. Lo amo, con la misma intensidad que cuando tenia trece años, sabia que esto me iba a dañar pero nadie manda en el corazón, por que no puedo ser como Tanya y sus admiradores, tan bellos como los ángeles, por que no puedo ser Tanya al menos una vez para saber como se siente besarlo, abrazarlo, amarlo. Por que todo tiene que ser tan injusto? Por que..."

Continué leyendo el diario, mientras lo leía me recose en la cama y un olor leve a perfume de fresas inundo mi nariz. Provenía las ropas de la cama, allí donde ella dormía, y donde merecería dormir eternamente.

Tranquila, sin nada que la molestara.

Cuando termine de leerlo tenia el estomago revuelto, una presión en el pecho me indicaba que podia colapsar en cualquier momento. Cada parte de ese diario, al revés y al derecho, arriba y abajo hablaba de mi, desde que era una niña hasta que no pudo escribir mas. Ella había idolatrado mi existencia como un dios pagano.

Ella había adorado la persona que se escondía tras la fina mezcla de la clase estudiantil. Se reprendía en los escritos por ser debil, por que ningun amigo pensaba en otro de esa forma. Se negaba a sentir nada por mi, y con cada pagina que leía me enteraba que ella quería negarme, no dejar que la afectara, quería dejar de amarme. Y no lo había conseguido.

Colapse sin fuerzas sobre el duro colchón finalmente dando rienda suelta a mi llanto y dolor.

Llore hasta que me dolió la cabeza, hasta que los ojos se me quedaron secos pues sabia que ella merecía esa lagrima y miles mas.

Había corazones, flores, dibujos asombrosamente buenos de mi, fotografiás de cuando eramos chicos con las rodillas negras.

Y de repente una verdad tan fría y llana callo sobre mi como si fuera un chorro de agua helada en el esófago. La verdad de lo que yo también había intentado ocultar, la verdad que caía sobre mi y en la que pensaba estando con Tanya.

Supe que la había amado aunque ella no se hubiera dado cuenta y yo tampoco, por que cada vez que me quedaba mirándola estaba tratando de encontrar la adoración que ella había parecido mostrar por mi en nuestros años de infante, veía cada rasgo perfecto de su cara preguntándome como seria tocarle la mejilla, como seria mostrarle que la vida podia ir mas allá que el yugo de sus padrastros.

La amaba aunque fuera tarde para ella. Pero la amaría en la eternidad, aunque tuviera que esperar toda la vida por una venganza.

No fue necesario esperar una vida.

Dos años después, caminaba erguido como si el peso de dos años sin Bella se hubiera convertido en la cruz que debía cargar, que había aprendido a cargar para no caer antes de cumplir mi cometido. La cruz que cargaba con placer.

Conducía por la vereda en donde el investigador privado había encontrando al padrastro de Bella, gentilmente instalado con su maldita esposa en una casucha de las afueras de la ciudad aledaña. Genial, eso haría las cosas mas fáciles.

Enfile por el camino deteniéndome en la entrada.

Ella estaba gritando como la vil placera que era. El le respondía en tono brusco mientras el sordo sonido de un perro inundaba de aun mas sonido la asquerosa estancia.

De todas maneras, sonido o no, para lo que tenia planeado, el silencio venia a la mano.

Enrosque el silenciador en el arma que había aprendido a maniobrar un año antes, cuando pude dejar de llorar la muerte de Bella en voz alta y me guarde todo mi dolor y mis deseos de venganza en pos de encontrar a las malditas personas que habían hecho de la vida de mi pobre y hermosa porcelana un infierno.

Salí del auto poseído por una ira desovada.

Cruce por la puerta sin hacer ruido.

Ella fue la primera que me vio, aunque no tuvo tiempo de gritar ni de emitir ningún sonido.

Cayo al piso muerta en cuanto le dispare, luego me volví buscando el origen de la voz de el, el malnacido que había tratado de poseerla y de quien mas deseaba la sangre.

En el estudio, con la tv a todo volumen y palomitas de maíz en el regazo no me vio venir, pero no me importo no verle le cara. No queria tener pesadillas con aquella bola de cebo.

Apuntando a su cabeza dispare y su voz dejo de sonar al instante.

El perro entro ladrando en la sala como si le gritara que se callara, al ver el silencio dejo de ladrar y amenizo su llegada trotando hacia mi.

Le acaricie las orejas un segundo y luego me salí de la casa. Esperaba que en al menos un mes nadie echara de menos a esas nauseabundas personas.

Una parte de la misión estaba completa.

Entré al auto que ya se había impregnado del olor a flores silvestres, las que llevaba en las sillas de atrás.

Como un bólido tome la dirección hacia Forks nuevamente y de ahí al cementerio, en donde ella me aguardaba. Deje estacionado el auto en la reserva parqueadera. Luego camine por entre el verde pasto, pasando de una tumba a otra.

Hasta que llegue a la de ella.

Todos mis ahorros de la universidad estaban en ese altar que había hecho para ella, con ángeles al rededor de una pequeña fuente. Puse las flores a los pies del ángel. Llore por unos minutos, contándole lo que había hecho, por mi paz interior, por ella., por vengar sus años de sufrimiento de los que nunca había sido consciente sino hasta el momento en que murió. Luego cuando me pareció que el ángel, que tanto se le parecía, me miraba con indulgencia saque el arma del cinto del chaleco.

Cerré los ojos y apunte a mi frente. Esperaba encontrarme con ella en el mas allá y poder pedirle perdón personalmente.

Dispare....

Y morí.... y lo único que pude ver, lo único que cruzo por mi vista en esos momentos, fueron imágenes de los dos, cuando eramos niños, inocentes corriendo detrás del otro.

Y luego fui nada....Porque incluso después de la muerte no pude alcanzarla...no pude obtener su perdón.


End file.
